


Trust

by LiTtleCraZy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiTtleCraZy/pseuds/LiTtleCraZy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their last battle. More titans to fight than ever before, moreover  they were smarter this time. It felt impossible. Will Eren survive to preach his love? Or will Levi be able to hear it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. :( So sorry if it's messy. I'm doing my best to improve. :) Please do tell how you felt about it. Thanks

** TRUST **

 

 It was their last battle. More titans to fight than ever before, moreover  they were smarter this time. It felt impossible.

  Eren was ready to change into a titan form when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“You don’t transform unless I tell you to. Got it?”, came a grim and familiar voice.

“Si…sir? But–“,

“You will do as I say. Now move out of my way brat.”

Levi took off just then. Eren didn’t know whether to obey is captain’s command or just transform. Everyone was fighting the titans by now and Eren felt left out. Everyone was slowly dying one by one as the titans just flung them away.

Eren could not take it anymore, so he went to fight like the others, not yet breaking Levi’s command.

40 people dead and not one titan down, until Levi got one down.

‘Great now ninety - nine more to go.’ Eren mumbled to himself and sighed. He saw a titan coming head on towards him. Eren barely got away on time as he jumped to the roof of the opposite building. ‘This is my chance’, He jumped again using his gear to reach the nape of the neck, but the titan was too fast and reached around his hand towards Eren. Immediately something flashed and the titan was down.

 “Hey kid, don’t try to die.”  And Levi was off leaving Eren on the ground.

“Eren!”  Mikasa called out while swinging down to him. “Are you okay?” Eren gave a slight nod and tried to get up. Mikasa tried to help him but he pushed her away. He didn’t want to feel useless and be a burden to everyone. His gaze went to Levi who was now battling Reiner, in his titan form. Mikasa stood next to Eren and gestured him to get off ground.

 Eren knew that Levi was quick and has never been defeated once, but watching him fight quickened his heartbeat.  He got up on the roof with Mikasa and she then left to fight. But then with one swift move Levi fell to the ground. He must have hit his head pretty badly, now that blood was flowing onto his face. Eren froze on the spot. Hanji must have seen it too and immediately swung down to protect him.

Levi got up and held onto Hanji’s hand, he then spoke in her ears and she nodded. A second later Eren swung down to where they were, by which time Levi left to try another attempt at taking Reiner down, who had by now walked away.

“What is he doing? Is he crazy?”, came Eren’s voice addressing Levi.

“What he does is for good, isn’t it Eren?”

“….uh” Eren could not answer so she continued,

“Don’t you trust him? Trust that he can defeat Reiner?”

Eren felt a sense of De Ja Vu at that question. Eren looked away from Hanji and looked at Levi instead, who was now cutting up any muscle tissue, he could see. But in a flash of a second , Levi was caught in Reiner’s hand. He tried to get free but the grip was too strong . From where he was he could see Eren and Hanji standing and watching him.

“No!...” Hanji turned to look at Eren. Tears were streaming out of his eyes.

“Stop!” ‘Not again…’ Hanji pulled Eren back.

“Stop!!”,  was all that could come out.

Levi smiled. It wasn’t fake, but a real genuine smile. ‘Goodbye Eren.’  His last and final words  that was not heard, before he was crushed to death.

It suddenly came back to Eren, the day he regretted the most, where he learnt the consequences of trusting his comrades. He bit into his hand and this time he grew bigger and stronger. He went after Reiner. They fought and with a struggle Eren bit the nape of the neck leaving Reiner exposed. With one swallow he ate Reiner up. Those who saw, froze in their spot and just watched as Eren went on a killing spree. Bertholtd was difficult but in the end he was still devoured. After the last and final Titan, Eren was so exhausted he collapsed. Mikasa and Armin immediately swung down to help him, whereas no one knew what to do; whether to cheer or be terrified.

“What are you all waiting for? A sign saying we won?” Everyone turned away from Eren and looked at Captain Irvin instead, who was limping down from one of the roofs. Everyone was a bit hesitant but they all broke out in cheer.

Meanwhile, Mikasa and Armin were helping Eren towards Levi, where Hanji was already crying. Tears started appearing again as he sat down next to the lifeless body which was once his corporal. He felt betrayed by him, left him there without saying a word. ‘There was so much to tell you’ mumbled Eren. Eren wiped away his tears which were overflowing and Mikasa held her hand upon his shoulder. They looked up as Captain Irvin approached.

“Congratulations, we won. Every Titan wiped out and it’s all thanks to you. What would you like your reward to be?”, The voice unshaken and unaffected by Rivaille’s death.

“Don’t you care at all? You speak of reward! People have died, sir! What reward did they get?” Came Eren’s voice confused, angry and pitched in half a cry.

 “Exactly, people die Eren. They die but these soldiers died for a cause. Don’t you think they got their reward? But it is us who still have to live in this sufferable world, don’t you agree.”

“Yes I agree completely sir. My reward…. I wish to die.”

“What?!” , Two voices chimed both from Armin and Mikasa.

“oh?” Irvin was a slight moved by Eren’s reply.

“ Be a bit rational, you should live, have a life. You still have a lot to live by, a world to see.” ‘ Levi would have wanted it.’ Hanji left out the last line. She didn’t sound like herself anyway and Eren thought it was the effects of Levi’s death.

“I wish to end my life now sir. So if you please.” Continuing and ignoring everyone’s complaints.

“Very well.”,  Irvin obliged taking out his blade.

“Wait! Are you…. Uh, what’s wrong with you all?” Mikasa screamed at them.

“Hanji and Mikasa are right Eren, weirdly… But you can’t do this to yourself! What happened to the world you wanted to see? The outside, the reason we fought!” Armin knew he can’t change Eren’s mind once it’s made up but trying won’t do any harm and Irvin wasn’t helping.

“Enough! Yes you’re right I did want to see the world. But my reason for fighting changed, If it wasn’t for captain Levi I wouldn’t even be here now. He meant the world to me.” Is he confessing now? Mikasa and Armin felt a bit awkward. Armin couldn’t help wondering, ‘Why him?’.  They looked up as they heard a laugh. Hanji looked like normal now as she laughed that laugh of hers. She got up and turned to Eren with a huge grin on her face.

“Funny how you guys think alike, saying that exact stupid thing. Both right before you die.”  After hearing this, Eren felt a cold painful sting at his chest and his vision went blurr. He saw a blade and Hanji in front of him.

“NO!” He heard voices and a line right after.

“You meant the world to him too, Eren.”

“Thank you.”,  was Eren’s last words as he lay next to Levi in complete and fulfilled peace.

 

                                                                 **The End**


End file.
